Time Out with Britney Spears
| recorded = 1998–99 | venue = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 53 minutes | label = Jive | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Britney Spears: Live and More! | next_year = 2000 }} Time Out with Britney Spears (stylized in all lowercase) is the first video by American recording artist Britney Spears. It was released on VHS on November 23, 1999 through Jive Records. Along with Spears' second video Britney Spears: Live and More!, Time Out with Britney Spears was released on DVD in 2001. Time Out with Britney Spears received generally favorable reviews from music critics. It was commercial success, topping the US Top Music Videos. It was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Content Time Out with Britney Spears features interviews with Spears about her childhood, The Mickey Mouse Club, the making of her debut album ...Baby One More Time and life on tour. The video album also features the music videos for her singles "...Baby One More Time", "Sometimes" and "(You Drive Me) Crazy (The Stop Remix!)", as well as behind-the-scenes footage from each of them. Also included are live versions of "Born to Make You Happy" and "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" from her Disney Channel special, a photo gallery that features a mixture of candid and professional shots, web site access and a trivia game that unlocks a special interview "if you answer all the questions correctly".Time out with Britney Spears [Video - Britney Spears | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic] There is an option for lyrics to appear on the screen when watching the music videos or the live performances. Critical reception Time Out with Britney Spears received generally favorable reviews from music critics. Heather Phares of AllMusic called Time Out with Britney Spears "one of the better music DVDs currently available" and "a must for Britney enthusiasts". Marc Girdler of DVD Talk agreed, calling the release a "disc for Spears' fans", that is full of "everything you could want, within reason".Time Out With Britney Spears : DVD Talk Review of the DVD Video Girdler wrote that the interview footage is "pretty good", although "most of it is taken from MTV, so the content is not all exclusive to the disc". The option of having lyrics appear on the screen is, according to Girdler, "cool if you like to sing along, but have a bad memory". Commercial performance Time Out with Britney Spears debuted at number two on US Billboard Top Music Videos on December 18, 1999. After five weeks spent on the chart, the video reached number one. On June 15, 2000, Time Out with Britney Spears was certified triple platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of over 600,000 copies, while remaining at number one on the chart on the dated week of June 24, 2000. The video made its last appearance on the dated week of March 24, 2001 at number thirty-seven, after staying on the chart for sixty-eight weeks. Track listing * All music videos directed by Nigel Dick. | total_length = 39:41 | title1 = Intro | length1 = 0:32 | title2 = Growing Up | length2 = 9:03 | title3 = Recording My First Album | length3 = 6:13 | title4 = Making Music Videos: ...Baby One More Time | length4 = 2:32 | title5 = Making Music Videos: Sometimes | length5 = 6:58 | title6 = Making Music Videos: (You Drive Me) Crazy (The Stop Remix!) | length6 = 2:30 | title7 = On the Road | length7 = 3:41 | title8 = Disney Channel in Concert: Born to Make You Happy | length8 = 4:40 | title9 = Disney Channel in Concert: From the Bottom of My Broken Heart | length9 = 4:37 | title10 = Credits | length10 = 0:55 }} | total_length = 10:27 | title1 = ...Baby One More Time | length1 = 3:57 | note1 = Music video | title2 = Sometimes | length2 = 3:52 | note2 = Music video | title3 = (You Drive Me) Crazy | note3 = The Stop Remix!) (Music video | length3 = 3:18 }} Charts Certifications References Category:Britney Spears video albums Category:Jive Records live albums Category:Jive Records video albums Category:Live video albums Category:Britney Spears live albums Category:1999 live albums Category:1999 video albums